Umbrella
by Tattooed Doll
Summary: Una tarde lluviosa era el perfecto escenario para que ellas se acercaran un poco más.


Hola, vengo a publicar mi primer fic de este anime que me encanta. Y les aseguro que no será el único, habrá muchos más en el futuro.

_**Adevertencia**_: Shoujo-ai (leve).

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aparezca o sea nombrado en este fic me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño:** Kagami Yoshimizu.**

* * *

—Asegúrense de entregar su tarea en tiempo y forma; no quiero que nadie de aquí suplique por alargar el plazo un día más. —dijo la rubia detrás de su escritorio—. En especial tú, Izumi-san.

La chica sonríe y levanta su pulgar en alto. —¡No se preocupe, sensei! Le prometo que entregaré el trabajo; o que mi alma sea atrapada por las profundidades del averno. —aseveró con un tono serio, cambiando completamente su expresión.

La profesora Kuroi suspiró con resignación; percatándose de que los demás estudiantes no parecían entender la broma; llevó una mano hasta su frente mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

—Deja de relacionar todo con MMORPG. _**[1]**_

La campana sonó y todos se precipitaron a salir, ninguno quería regresar a su casa mientras comenzara a llover. Pero Konata era un mundo aparte, ella seguía sentada en su pupitre, ocultando su rostro detrás de un libro, tomando una pequeña y breve siesta.

No fue hasta que sintió una sacudida en su hombro que despertó. —¿E-eh? ¿Qué?

—Izumi-san.

—¡Ah, Miyuki! Eras tú.

La niña sonrió. —Lamento haberte despertado de ese modo, me disculpo por ello.

—Ah, descuida. Todavía tengo algo de sueño, creo que voy a dormir una siestecita antes de la siguiente hora.

La voz temblorosa de Miyuki se encargó de interrumpir aquel silencio. —Izumi-san, esta era la última clase del día.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, eso es mejor… solo faltaran unos minutos para que regresemos a casa. —exclamó estando nuevamente animada; entre más pronto se vaya, más pronto regresará con sus videojuegos; sus ero-games.

La joven de cabellos rosados sonrió amablemente, terminando de guardar sus cuadernos y libros. Cierra su mochila y, sin motivo alguno, desvía la vista hacia uno de los ventanales, observando fijamente como las nubes sobre el cielo comenzaban a oscurecerse; Miyuki se estremeció y acomodó con suavidad sus gafas.

Curiosa, la chica otaku desvió la mirada hacia donde su amiga estuviese observando.

—¡Oh! ¿Estás viendo el clima, verdad? —preguntó al recargar su mejilla en una de las manos—. Mmm… parece que va a llover el día de hoy.

—La verdad que sí, febrero es una época de lluvias constantes. Pero aun así, no llegan a ser demasiado fuertes; una sombrilla es suficiente para protegerse de ella.

—Ah, cierto. ¿Cómo es que se produce la lluvia? Siempre he tenido curiosidad…

La joven de cabello rosado da un pequeño respingo, sorprendida por la repentina pregunta. —¿Eh? ¿La lluvia?—. Lo pensó un momento antes de responder: —B-bueno, la lluvia se produce por la condensación del vapor de agua que contienen las nubes, provocadas por los núcleos de condensación.

—Oh, ya veo. —exclamó chocando su puño con la palma de su mano—. Tal como esperaba, no hay algo que tú no sepas Miyuki-san. ¡_Good Job~_!

"_Gracias"_ respondió avergonzada, sonriendo con nerviosismo, tratando de ignorar el leve sonrojo acumulándose en sus pálidas mejillas. Acomoda un mechón rosado detrás de su oreja, suspira y recarga la mochila en uno de sus hombros.

Kotana imita sus acciones, sin deshacer esa expresión relajada. —Será mejor irnos antes de que empeore~.

—Sí, tienes razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de que el salón quedase completamente vacío, Kagami suspiró y terminó de guardar los útiles en su bolso. Y sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de sus compañeros se dirigió hacia la salida.

Hoy había faltado su hermana, Tsukasa tenía un resfriado y por tres días no iría a la escuela, y eso significaba que tendría que regresar sola a casa.

Algo que odiaba muchísimo. Estar sola.

Ya tenía suficiente con estar en otro salón; ni siquiera su plan de cambiarse de especialidad, a Humanidades, había funcionado; lo que menos quería era volver a su casa sin ninguna compañía. Pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Solo le tomó unos minutos llegar a la salida de la escuela, deteniéndose bajo el techo.

—Ha comenzado a llover. —murmura para sí misma—. Tengo que sacar mi sombrilla—. Suspiró, dejó su mochila en el suelo y buscó aquel objeto en su interior. Sin embargo, su rostro se horrorizó al no poder encontrarlo. _«¡Oh no! Mi paraguas, no lo encuentro por ningún lado. »_

¡Estaba perdida! Y terminaría llegando a su casa completamente mojada.

—¿Acaso perdiste algo, Kagamin? —preguntó una voz femenina en un tono burlón, divertido, mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—¡Ah! K-Konata, eres tú. —murmuró luego de dar un pequeño respingo; asustada por la repentina presencia de su amiga Otaku—. Te recomendaría que no vuelvas a asustarme así…

—Oh, ¿acaso una chica no puede saludar a su amiga así de repente? —O será qué… ¿estás esperando que sea un chico quien te sorprenda así sin más? En ese caso, él tendría que sentir atracción por tsunderes como tú.

—¡Y-ya cállate!—. Bufó, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, y tomó una pequeña respiración para calmarse; no tenía sentido que se desquitase con la pequeña. —¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué?

Aquella respuesta le hace sonreír aún más y, sigilosamente, se le acerca a su compañera. —¿No piensas irte a tu casa? Con esta lluvia, cualquiera querría regresar a su casita.

—¡E-eso haré! —gritó al dar un fuerte pisotón en el suelo—. Pero, voy a esperar a que pare un poco…

—¿No has visto las nubes? Está claro que no dejará de llover.

—¡E-eso ya lo sé! No tienes que decirlo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Konata llevó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y tarareó una de sus canciones favoritas. —Como quieras~.

Se quedaron al lado de la otra, viendo la lluvia caer con desinterés. Hasta que una se atrevió a ser la primera en hablar.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Uh?

Kagami suspiró. —¿Por qué te quedaste?

—Ah, eso. Fui al baño y le dije a Miyuki que podía irse a casa sin mí, además, debía hablar con la profesora sobre una estrategia que ideé para derrotar al enemigo. —eso último lo dijo en un tono completamente serio.

—¡No me vengas con esas tonterías de tus videojuegos y…!—. Guardó silencio al ver una sombrilla con gatitos delante de su rostro. —¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sorprendida, sin saber cómo debía reaccionar.

—Toma.

—¿Por qué…?

—Anda, toma Kagami. Puedes usar el mío. —dice con una sonrisa—. Luego me lo regresas; vete a casa antes de que empeore la lluvia.

—P-pero, ¿y tú?

—¿Yo? Pues, a mí no me molesta la lluvia; podría contarse como un baño, pero mi papá no estaría feliz y me quitaría mis juegos hasta que lo haga—. Ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de su amiga la hizo continuar. —¡Es solo lluvia! Además, tal vez aparezca el chico que siempre me ha gustado, confiese su amor por mí y nos besemos por primera vez debajo de esta lluvia. —finaliza mirando hacia el cielo, entrelazando las manos sobre su pecho.

—¡Deja de pensar en escenas de manga!

Como de costumbre, Konata ignoró los gritos de su amiga, teniendo esa mueca graciosa en su rostro, sacándole la lengua mientras rascaba su cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con el regaño, se le adelantó y le enseñó su pulgar en alto.

—¡No te preocupes Kagamin! Yo sé lo que hago. —exclamó—. Como sea ¡nos vemos luego!

Sin decir más se echó a correr, en medio de la lluvia, dejándole el paraguas a su amiga. Esperando que Kagami se fuera a su casa, lo más pronto posible; pero, sus expectativas no se cumplirían.

—¡E-espera! —dijo sin pensarlo—. ¡Konata, espera! —gritó antes de echarse a correr, tratando de llegar a su lado; desesperada por hacerlo; estira su mano y la toma de la muñeca, sin importarle que ahora ella se estuviera mojando.

La chica otaku se detuvo, ignorando la lluvia mojando su cuerpo, volteó su rostro —¿Kagami?

—S-solo… trato de que no te mojes. ¡N-no pienses algo que no es! E-estúpida… —masculló bajando la mirada al suelo, ocultando el intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas—. A-además… no quiero que algo te pase y menos por mí culpa. N-no podría soportarlo.

Esta era la primera vez en que Konata se sonrojaba, aunque fuese levemente, por algo dicho por Kagami. Era algo nuevo, casi impredecible para ella, que apenas sabía cómo reaccionar. Desvió la mirada y sonrió juguetonamente, ocultando detrás de su oreja uno de los mechones azules; su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, había un cosquilleo en su estómago, la garganta estaba seca y tuvo el repentino impulso de abrazar a la mayor.

Estrujarla entre sus brazos con el mayor de los cariños, sin embargo, sabía que no sería correcto.

_«No, no debo presionarla._ —se dijo a sí misma—. _Ella se enojará conmigo y Kagami no se contendrá en golpearme. Mejor en otra ocasión. » _Por un breve instante, elevó su vista al cielo mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba. —Tendré que hacer un equilibrio entre ambas cosas. —murmuró para sí.

—¿Konata? —la llamó con preocupación; que su amiga guardara silencio le resultaba extraño, llamando deliberadamente su atención.

Pero Kagami no estaba preparado para lo siguiente.

La joven Izumi retrocedió dos pasos, extendió sus brazos y en el tono más alto posible, exclamó: —¡Yo también te amo, Kagamin!

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que Kagami se sonrojara como nunca antes en su vida; sin embargo, no reaccionó como en otras ocasiones. Solo desvió la mirada, sintiéndose apenada, y pisó el pie de la otra.

—¡I-idiota! ¡¿Q-quién ha dicho que te ama?!

—¿No lo haces?

La chica de dos coletas guarda silencio, mordiendo su labio inferior ligeramente. Mira por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera, notando su sonrisa, y decide olvidarse de su enojo; aunque sea solo por esta vez; estiró su mano y acomodó mejor la sombrilla, dejándola en el lugar correcto para que la cubriese a ella y a su amiga de la lluvia.

—N-no he dicho eso… ¡deja de malinterpretarlo todo!

—Claro, claro. Mejor vamos a casa, ¿sí? —preguntó ofreciendo su brazo derecho, sonriendo al final cuando ella lo tomó—. ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil.

—Cállate y camina.

—¡Sí, sí!

Ninguna dijo más, dejando que un agradable silencio las envolviera, siendo el sonido de la lluvia lo único que lo interrumpía. La atmósfera se tornó confortable, dulce y armoniosa, sin importar que el cielo se oscurecía y la lluvia caía con intensidad; para ellas era el escenario perfecto.

Con solo estar junto a la otra era más que suficiente.

* * *

_**[1]**_ **_MMORPG_**: son videojuegos que permiten a miles de jugadores introducirse en un mundo virtual de forma simultánea a través de internet e interactuar entre ellos; esta rama de los videojuegos son los que, usualmente, Konata juega a lo largo de la serie.

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero haya sido de su agrado; me despido y les deseo una linda semana.

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
